honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Howard Clinkscales
Howard Clinkscales was a Grayson citizen, a member of the Protector's Council and Regent of Harrington Steading. Although he was considered a staunch conservative, his help was vital in establishing the first steading led by a woman. Family Clinkscales had three wives, Bethany, Rebecca and Constance. His children were Howard, Jessica, Marjorie, John, Angela, Barbara, and Marian. ( ) Protector Benjamin IX thought of him as an old uncle. ( ) Biography Howard Clinkscales was born on Grayson in 1828 PD, and served as a member of Palace Security for many years, reaching the rank of Brigadier at the age of thirty-six, and eventually taking over as its commanding officer. He was considered a staunch conservative, his family having served three generations of Mayhews. ( , ) In 1903 PD, he was the Minister of Security and the commander of the Protectorate Security Detachment. He attended a meeting to discuss Captain Honor Harrington's request for cooperation. While not taking as much offense to the request as Jared Mayhew did, he did point out that the Manticorans might not have thought like Graysons, but that they should have known how insulting their request would be taken. He at first opposed the alliance with Manticore. In the aftermath of the assassination attempt on the Protector, Clinkscales was thought to be part of the plot by RMN personnel, but was dismissed as a suspect when the Palace Security uniforms of the assassins turned out to be fake. Clinkscales determined that Jared Mayhew was at least the second person to be code-named Maccabeus after the evidence led to an inside job. After Mayhew confessed that he was Maccabeus, Clinkscales was devastated because they had been political allies and friends for many years. Clinkscales interrogated a Maccabean resource pilot and discovered that Masada had built a base on Blackbird, a moon of Uriel, and informed Grayson Command Central about it. Here he met Captain Harrington in person for the first time, and congratulated her on her part on thwarting the assassination attempt. He jokingly offered Nimitz a position on Palace Security. Harrington considered him to be an "old dinosaur", and was surprised to see his nod of approval at her injuries, as in his opinion, real officers were supposed to wear their battle scars. ( ) Regency After warming up to Harrington, Clinkscales was chosen for the post of Regent of Harrington Steading. Despite his age and conservatism, he and Honor Harrington came to like and respect each other to the point that they each came to love the other as would a father and his daughter. ( ) When word of Steadholder Harrington's alleged execution by Haven arrived, he vehemently argued against being made her heir, and suggested to Protector Benjamin to approach her parents about having another child. According to the terms of Harrington's will, he is to continue as CEO of Grayson Sky Domes, Ltd.. ( ) Before Honor's return, he was named Regent for Faith Harrington, Honor's younger sister and heir to the Steading. Once Honor turned up alive, the steadholdership returned to her, but Clinkscales continued to serve as Regent. ( ) Death :For details, see Death and state funeral of Howard Clinkscales. Clinkscales died of old age in 1920 PD, and was buried in the Grayson Garden of Memory, although as per his will, a small portion of his remains were given to Steadholder Harrington to be interred in the Harrington Garden.His wife Bethany told Honor Harrington that Howard would "hold your place in line until you caught up with him" in the hope she should eventually join the Church of Humanity Unchained. As a reward for his and his family's service to her, and since they had become like family to her, Harrington formally created the equivalent of a blood bond between the Harrington Clan and the Clinkscales Clan, subordinating the Clinkscales to her family, but binding the Harringtons personally to the defense and protection of the Clinkscales Clan. He was succeeded as Regent of Harrington Steading by his nephew, Austen Clinkscales. ( ) Service Record Promotions * Brigadier General (ca. 1862 PD) Posts * Commanding General, Planetary Security References Clinkscales, Howard Clinkscales, Howard Clinkscales, Howard Clinkscales, Howard Clinkscales, Howard Category:Clinkscales Clan Category:Associates of Honor Harrington